(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flexible pipe couplings used to provide joints between pipes.
(2) Prior Art
Prior art devices have used a variety of different structures having flexible bellows, see for example u.S. Pat. Nos. 3,315,704; 3,490,794 and 701,936.
In. U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,704 a fireproof bellows is disclosed made of a single section of fiberglass, silicone and stainless steel foil.
U.S. Pat. No. 701,936 shows a spout formed of a pair of conical sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,794 discloses an exhaust manifold joint having an expansible member with tubular ends for use on exhaust manifolds of the type normally found on internal combustion engines.
Applicant's device uses multiple sections of multiple layered flexible sheet material which allows for movement of two different diameter pipes under pressure, the sections are arranged in spaced relation to one another in the form of bellows.